Quattro
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 17 | gender = male | relatives = * Tron (brother) * III (younger brother) * V (older brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = * Gravekeeper's * Gimmick Puppet | japanese voice = | english voice = }} IV is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. IV is a participant in the World Duel Carnival and the Champion of the Far East. Cold and precise, he will win by any means necessary. His name is the Roman numeral for four. Design IV has a scar on the right side of this face. He and his brothers (III & V) have a crest on their bodies; IV´s crest is purple and on his right hand. He has a Duel Gazer similar to Kaito Tenjo's, with a scar on one side of his face like Primo. IV's overall appearance, mainly his hair style and color combination, looks similar to that of Takuto Tsunashi from the anime Star Driver. He also bares a slight resemblance to Cain McDonnell of Battle B-Daman. Biography History IV was a participant in the National Duel Circuit. He faced Shark in the finals. He set Shark up to be disqualified by planting his Deck on top of a pot, so that it would fall and end up scattered on the table in the break room. That way, IV ensured Shark would see it, though Shark himself was unaware of that until IV himself told him later. World Duel Carnival IV reappears to Shark as he lures him to a building in construction after throwing a "Mirror Force" card to Shark. As Shark asks why he did that, IV responds that is is just a form of greeting before the WDC. Ryoga then answers back that he won't participate in the tournament to which IV responds that Ryoga is still influenced by what happened at the Duel Circuit. IV talks to Shark about that day when he glanced his Deck, which IV knows the reason behind it. He reveals to know about that person important to Shark that got on an accident. He then ultimately reveals what he did to get Ryoga disqualified, as well as implying that the accident, the girl Shark knew, suffered, was caused by him. As Shark is enrage by this IV tells him that because of that day he became the Duel Champion of the Far East area. IV then throws Heart Piece to Shark stating that Ryoga should try to defeat him at the WDC. After that IV approaches Tron who is watching cartoons telling him Shark will enter the WDC. IV asks why does Tron wants for Shark to enter the World Duel Carnival as Ryoga already has given up on being a Duelist. Tron responds that he is needed anyway for when all the "Numbers" cards are collected. IV states that he doesn't care as long as he can drag Shark into hell again. During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, IV agrees to meet Bronk Stone and Caswell in order to sign their Duel Disks, but what they don't realize is that IV has an ulterior motive to entice them into a hidden location so he can Duel them with his "Numbers" and reveal his real personality without allowing the public to see him as his true self. He suggests a Battle Royal Duel to which they agree to. During the duel, he allows them to get the upperhand by summoning their aces, "Vaccine Girl" and "Tin Archduke". This was all a ploy as he lured them into Xyz Summoning so he could perform an One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer" and "Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face". His personality changes at this moment from the friendly and noble champion of the East, to a merciless and evil person who enjoys the pain of others, laughing at when his ace hurts Bronk and Caswell. After the Duel, Ryoga arrives on his motorbike, making IV smirk. Decks Gimmick Puppet IV plays a Gimmick Puppet Deck. Gravekeeper's IV used to play a Gravekeeper's Deck, based on the cards seen when his Deck "fell" on the floor during the Nationals. Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters